Whats Dead Is Dead
by KMae
Summary: Mrs. Lovett would do anything to keep a certain barber all to herself. Even if it means making a pie out of the one who he loves most. AU.-Revised-


Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, only playing around with the characters.

* * *

The Barber was Driven By Revenge  
The Baker was Driven By _**Love**_

"Throw the old woman out!" Mrs. Lovett shouted, her bony finger pointed with fiery at that snooping old woman.

Toby swatted at the beggar with his rag forcing her out of the shop. He slammed the doors with a look of annoyance in his eyes, he was getting tired of having to chase the woman out. Fourth time this week. He returned to his duties, filling empty cups and cleaning up after the costumers, a grin on his young face. Mrs. Lovett patted the young boy on the back as she walked by, her way of thanking him for ridding the filth from her shop. She was starting to get fed up with the old hag, always hanging around, looking for some kind of clue in order to inform the Beadle of Mrs. Lovett's wickedness.

A smirk creep on her lips with the thought of it. _Mr. Todd would take care of him before he could step foot in the bakehouse_. As for that blasted woman, Mrs. Lovett knew she needed to form some kind of plan to prevent any more unwanted attention. _I wonder if a woman's meat would be sweeter then a man?_ A small chuckle left her lips at her own foolishness. _Could be very well juicy._

"Toby, time to close shop!" She announced as she turned over her sold out sign. She knew very well there where no more pies left to serve, Mr. T at that very moment was sending down fresh supplies that needed tending to.

As the shop cleared and the casual conversations of the costumers faded into a steady silence, Mrs. Lovett let out a tired sigh. On their own accord, her eyes found the barber shop door. Perhaps her neighbor could use some company. She gave Toby his usual chores and off she went. She strolled up the stairs humming to herself. The bell of the barber shop door announced Mrs. Lovett's presence. Her eyes scanned the room narrowing in the the tormented man staring out the window over looking Fleet street.

She stared at his back, admiring his slender form. Everything she ever wanted stood before her but wanting and actually having it was two different things. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued to stand in the doorway.

"Wot is it?" Mr. Todd's raspy voice pulled the baker from her gaze.

"'ave you ate anything today Mr. T?"

"No." He said dully, showing no interest in keeping a conversation with her.

"Well then love, you outta come down and eat some supper, it'll do you some good. Or perhaps I could bring it-"

"Not hungry." He mumbled.

"Now Mr. T, I won't allow you to starve ya self. Come-"

"I'm not hungry." He harshly interrupted, his cold stare now on the baker.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes, _stubborn ol' thing. _She made her way to the barber chair and took a seat, this was the first time she had sat in the thing since Mr. Todd improved it. Her fingers picked at the opened tear in the arm.

"Yes, I do believe this chair needed a few improvements." Mrs. Lovett said more to herself then to Todd, "The old thing has been through a lot these past years with Albert, I think it suites you well Mr. T."

Sweeney by now was sharping his blades, barley listening to Mrs. Lovett's chatter, "Have you heard anything from the Beadle?"

"No, seen him in the market today, but didn't speak a word to him." Nellie answered.

A angry grunt was all that was heard from the vengeful man. He continued to sharpen his razors, is mind clearly on getting the only thing that matter.

"Now Mr. T, about my offer. I do believe you need a good meal to settle those nerves you've cooked up over that bloody ol' judge." Mrs. Lovett's voice chimed in, breaking the awkward silence, "What do you say to that?"

Sweeney slowly set his dear friends into their case, lightly running his fingers over each one before closing the top. His eyes wonder up to the mirror focusing on the woman standing behind him. He notice the admiring stares she tends to give him now and then, _foolish_.

"I had already made it clear that I am not hungry." Sweeney grunted.

Mrs. Lovett's hand gently gripped the angry barber's shoulder. Her head slightly tilted to the side, "I only want wot's best for ye, love. That's all. No need to get ye self in a frunt." A small smile played across her pale face.

Todd lowered his eyes, her kind words always made him feel uncomfortable. He never knew what to say to the woman. You could say he was appreciate of all that she does. But that damn baker always had a grin on her face, as if she knew something he did not. At times she would drive him mad with all that blabbering and optimistic look at life...but there were times, even when Todd himself would deny them, that her words brought a small light of hope. A light that Sweeney himself always found ways to put out when thoughts of Lucy danced across his mind.

Nellie's nervous hands gripped both of Sweeney's arm as she turn him in order to get a look at his eyes. He stared down at floor with that usual blank expression on his face. Slowly one of her hands caress his firm face in hope of some kind of reaction from her neighbor.

To her surprise, his brow soften as his eyes met hers. She felt her stomach drop, she didn't know if she should be pleased or frighten of the way he was looking at her now. His lips twitched as he tried to find words to speak. Mrs. Lovett's breathing hitched, she anticipated his upcoming words.

"Lucy..." Todd whispered as he pulled from Mrs. Lovett's grip.

_Lucy? __Lucy?_Nellie could of slapped the man, "Oh your Lucy! The sooner ye accept she's gone Mr. T, the better off ye will be!" She nearly screamed as she darted across the barber shop slamming the door behind her.

She stormed down the stairs, her messy curls bouncing at each step she took. _Lucy, that bloody Lucy, even now she still tauts me!_ She swung the shop's door open, just as she closed the door an high pitch voice nearly made her jump out of her own skin.

"Mischief! Mischief! I know wot your evil deeds are!" The voice hissed, "This pie, I see me self the flesh of men!"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes focus in the dark to see the beggar woman gripping an half eaten pie. The woman's form was bent over, holding the pie close to her chest. Her dirty yellow hair covered her eyes, all that was seen was her gritted yellow teeth.

"Toby?" Mrs. Lovett called nervously keeping an eye on the intruding woman, "Where are you!?"

"Oh wait till they see this pie! You will hang for this witch!" She grinned, "You and that barber of yours!"

"Listen you old hag! I 'ave about enough of this foolish nonsense! Leave me shop now before-"

"You call the Beadle!? You heartless tramp! He will send you were you belong, in hell!"

The baker took a set closer to the mad woman but was only able to get as far as her counter, "Stop right there! I won't 'ave yecome any closer, witch!" She hollered.

The beggar woman threw her head back causing her bonnie sitting on top of her head to fall to the floor. With all her might, she spit at Mrs. Lovett. Nellie jump back at the horrible actions of the old hag, her eyes shot a fierce look of hate towards to woman but instead of a deadly stare, Mrs. Lovett brows shifted to a confused expression.

"No pity in ye heart! So many lives yer wasted away!" The woman continued to rant, her body shaking with angry.

"Lucy?" The baker manage to mutter.

Memories of Lucy's misfortune with the arsenic fluttered back to mind. The failed attempt at suicide resulted in Lucy losing her mind. The last time she saw the poor thing was the day she was sent off to Bedlam so many years ago. Mrs. Lovett gripped her counter for support, this could not be her! Lucy, Mr. Todd's beloved Lucy? _She'll ruin everything..._

"Wot did ye call me?" The crazed woman gasped, her eyes widen with shock.

Mrs. Lovett felt her chest become heavy, each breath was harder to take then the next. She knew this was the end of what she had with Mr. Todd. Once he became aware that Lucy was still alive, he would do anything in his power to have her back...and the life he once had. A life that did not include Nellie Lovett.

The baker began to shake her head in denial, after all she had done this could not end so easily. Both hands gripped the counter as her mind raced with thoughts of Mr. T leaving her. Lucy, oh how she hated her all those years for having him, for being able to love him, touch him, bare his child, do everything Nellie always dreamed of with the man she thought she would never have. Now one barking mad woman was going to take it all away.

Both stood in silence. All that was heard the the slight breathing of the two woman. The deranged Lucy began to whimper, her eyes glued to Mrs. Lovett, waiting for her response.

Nellie's head rose in a curious way, "Lucy, dear, wot was yer husband's name?" She asked as her hand gripped a familiar object.

The beggar shook her head with no words to answer the difficult question. Her face looked as if she was going to break down and cry. The pie she held so close fell to the ground, her mind no longer giving a care to her original plan.

Her bloodshot eyes met Nellie's, "Ben-Benjamin Barker..."

"Yes?" The word was nothing more then a whisper as Nellie leaned in closer, her hands shaking with anticipation.

"He'll be home soon, comin' home to see me and baby Jo!" Her arms cradled a baby that had long since grown, "A family, like we once were." A slight smile smeared across Lucy's scarred lips.

With one quick motion Mrs. Lovett's roller came crashing down on Lucy's head. Lucy fell to her knees, blood dripped from her dirty yellow hair staining the floor of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Shop. The baker stickied once more, keeping her prey from getting away. Her eyes wild with fear and excitement. Each satisfying blow brought her closer to the man she loves. Lucy struggled beneath her, arms in the air trying desperately to block the hits. Blood splattered across Nellie's face yet she continued hitting the already defeated woman. With one finally blow, the baker let out an exhausted screamed as the roller broke in half flying to the other side of the shop.

There was no movement. The body of what use to be Lucy Barker spread out of the floor, a pool of blood drenched her head.

Mrs. Lovett felt her stomach twist and the eerie feeling crept up her throat. She collapse in the nearest chair, fanning herself with her hand. Her breaths echo throughout the shop as she gasped for air.

Nellie knew she should feel horrible for the act she had committed, it would be normal to feel regret and guilt. Yet all she could feel was pride. Proud of what she had done. All those year of hating Lucy, and now here she lied dead, at the hands of Nellie Lovett. A small laugh left her blood covered lips. Funny how things turn out.

The baker's breathing steady and her attention was now back at the rotting body at her feet. Her eyes narrowed on the wedding ring still on the dead woman's finger. H_ow could that still be there, after all these years?_ Disgusted, she quickly yanked the ring from the corpse's finger and held it up. She balled her hand into a fist, smothering the unholy object.

"I'll be _twice_ the wife she was..."

----

Toby slowly opened his eyes focusing on the dead fire that kept him warm last night. He must of fell a dozed off again after he finshed last night chores and a good amount of gin. He picked up the bottle of liquor and placed it back in its usual spot in the cabinet. With his arms stretched out and eyes half closed, he made his way to the shop area.

"Watch it love." A voiced startled him.

"Oh! Sorry mum, didn't see ye there." Toby smiled, happy to see his mistress.

Mrs. Lovett smiled back up at the boy. Her hands and knees ached from the intense scrubbing of her floor. Her untamed curls clung to her sweating forehead. When she stood, the sound of cracking bones relieved Nellie from her stiffness.

"Mum, ye weren't up all night cleanin?" Tobey asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh no. I woke up early this morning and decided to give the ol' place a good wash." Her cheery voice was forced.

Toby quickly grabbed the bucket of water from Nellie's grasp, "Let me help you-"

"No!" Mrs. Lovett nearly shouted as she took back the bucket, "No love, I'm done."

Nellie carried the bucket to the street's gutter. She cautiously scanned the streets for any witnesses. Once she felt satisfied she was alone this early morning, she held the bucket outwards. Just as she was about to to dump it she notice Toby standing beside her. He smiled at her as he watched her closely, waiting for any orders she had for him. The boy was like her shadow, she adore him for all the help but at times he could be a bit too much. Her nervous eyes darted between the bloody water in her bucket and the young boy at her side.

"Dearer, why don't ye go inside and tidy up the baking area." She smiled trying to hide any hint of discomfort.

"Are ye sure mum? I will take care of this for ye since you look like ye need-"

"No, no, no. Do as I say." Nellie carefully cut off the boy, starting to become irritated with him now.

"As ye wish." The boy said kindly as he whistled to himself and headed inside.

The baker kept her eyes on the boy till he was out of sight. With the sound of the door slamming shut, she was finally able to breath easy. Nellie quickly poured out the evidence that was left of her crime. The bloody water slowly disappeared down the street, the only remains of what happened to Lucy Barker was what was in Nellie Lovett's memory.

Mrs. Lovett stared down at the flowing water as the horrors of last night were still fresh on her mind. She stood frozen lost in her thoughts. Her eyes followed the blood down the gutter. _Rubies..._Mr. Todd once said blood resembled rubies. For the first time, she saw what the man was talking about. Lucy's blood did look like rubies, precious rubies slowing vanishing. Forever lost.

Finally, she realized she still had a very special set of pies that needed her love and care. With a heavy sigh, Nellie was off to her bakehouse. It was almost time to serve Mr. Todd. He would be perfect to sample her tasty new pies.

----

"Mr. T, I know ye don't want to eat. But I thought I would bring ye up me new pie." Nellie held up her latest batch of pies, the steam clearly floated off the top of each one.

"Wot makes ye think I would eat any of yer pies?" Sweeney mumbled, he was too busy polishing the already sparkling clean razors to look up at his neighbor.

"Cause, I made these pies especially for ye. Their not made out of wot ye think they are." The baker flashed an devilish smile.

Her anxious hand trembled as she set the pies next the barber's family picture. Lucy stared back at Mrs. Lovett, as if she was looking down upon her murderer. She quickly pulled the picture down, no longer wanting to see her victim's once happy face. Nellie turned to look at her beloved Mr. Todd when that horrible feeling of guilt stared to creep up on her.

Sweeney's eye were on her. His narrow gaze sent unwanted chills throughout her body.

"Wot do ye mean?" He asked as carefully set his blade into the holster at his side and he moved closer his neighbor, "I am your butcher and I know very well what is in yer pies."

"Of course, but I decided to make a special batch for ye love." Nellie said faster then she wouldof liked, "Since I 'ate to see ya go without eatin."

Todd calmly strolled over to the obvious uneasy Baker. Stopping only inches from Nellie, he stared at her face looking for any sign of dishonesty. His attention jump back and forth between the pies to Mrs. Lovett's forced smile. He strolled over to the pies, holding one up. The pie shifted in his hand as he examined it closely. By now Nellie felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. The guilt and fear of being caught was beginning to be too much for the baker. She tried her best to keep her breathing at a normal speed.

"Mr. Todd! How dare ye think I would serve ye such a thing?" Nellie blurted out, trying desperately to bring his thoughts back to her, "Since we have been doing so well with the shop and all, I was able to afford meat, _real_ meat. And doing so, I wanted to make yethe pies I made when I was younger. The ones I at one time was famous for...honestly Mr. T, where is the trust?" _I know damn well I'm going to hell._

The baker's eyes were wide, throat dry, and her hands were wet from nervous sweat. Yet, she was able to hide her guilt very well. Sweeney's tense body relaxed and he dropped the pie back on the plate.

"Leave." He whispered.

With no protest, Nellie gladly left the room. She pulled door closed leaning on the nob, she could of fainted from all the feelings that man had caused. The fresh air was exactly what was needed. Once the baker composed herself, she headed down the stairs. But only made a few steps when she paused and look back up the barber door. _I cont let him eat those pies..._She took a step back up the stairs when she stopped once more. _No. I'm going threw with this. _She turned on her heels and back down the stairs she went.

Her stomach twisted with the thoughts of Mr. Todd biting down on one of the pies._ Oh, bloody hell. _

The barber shop door flew opened causing Sweeney to jump from the sudden disturbance. A heavy breathing baker stood in the doorway, her eyes shot directly to the pies, "Mr. Todd! Don't-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the a rather large bit in one of her pies.

"Don't wot?" Todd asked, clearly annoyed.

"D-Don't..." Nellie trailed off frantically thinking up a proper lie,"...make too much a mess tonight when ye get a costumer during the dinner rush. Your wearing ye last clean shirt. I 'aven't gotten a chance to do yer laundry."

Todd narrowed his eyes, "Ye ran up here and nearly frighten the day lights out of me over shirts?"

"Well, ye know me Mr. T, like to keep ye lookin' yer best." She giggled praying the sweat on her forehead wasn't noticeable.

He turned his back to her now. He had about enough of the woman for today, "Get out."

Nellie slowly back out of the shop. Now she knew she was really going to faint. She gripped the rail and leaned over it, breathing in through her nose and out her mouth. Her eyes focused at the young boy cleaning the tables below. _Juicy pie indeed. _

Laughter pull Toby from his intense cleaning, he searched around wanting to find the cause of the joyful sound. He looked up at the barber shop to see his mistress laughing to herself.

Appeared Mr. Todd was satisfied with her pies.

* * *

_Hello.  
This once was a multi chapter story but decided to keep it as a one shot.  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
Thanks for reading!_

_-KMae_


End file.
